Xander's Choice
by spiritraven
Summary: Xander lays dying and is given a choice that no one could help him make. SlashYaoi HellsingBTVS AlucardXander
1. Chapter 1

Title: Xander's Choice 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Website: http/groups. Slash/Yaoi and some violence. Character might be alittle OOC, but hopefully not too much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Hellsing.**

**Chapter One:**

Xander knew he should have taken Giles offer of a ride home or went with the girls to the Bronze, but he didn't want to be the fifth wheel when they met up with Angel and Oz. Now here he was kneeling on the ground with a gunshot wound in his side. Xander couldn't believe his luck that he was shot by a vampire at least he thought it was a vampire he could be wrong. This guy didn't have the bumpy face he was used to seeing no this guy had red eyes and very long fangs that and the vampires Xander was used to facing didn't carry guns. Someone forgot to tell this guy that vampires didn't carry guns.

"What kind of vampire are you?" Xander asked not staring into the blood red eyes. He knew he was going to die, but before he left this Earth he wanted answers.

"I am a vampire." The said vampire was British. "I am a better breed of vampire some call us Freaks. So much better then those soulless demons that you've seen here."

"You have a soul." Xander wasn't expecting that one at all. "And you're killing for fun?"

The Freak snorted in amusement. "Come on kid just because I have a soul doesn't mean that I'm good. You should know that."

"Yeah, you're right." Xander couldn't believe he was having this conversion with a vampire. "So are you going to drain me dry?"

"Nah, not really my type." The vampire admitted with a dry chuckle. "Maybe a soulless one will come around and finish you off."

The story of Xander's life nobody wanted him not his friends, parents, or even this vampire for a meal. He was a nobody; at least that was how he was feeling at the moment. "Are there many of your kind here?"

The Freak shrugged his shoulders. "Don't really know see I'm from England, but got tired of the place wanting to see more of the world so I came here. Heard the women are wild and crazy."

"You're right." Xander laughed when he thought of Buffy and Cordella. It hurt to think of them now that he was dying. Man he must really be light headed from the blood loss chatting with a vampire like old friends. A shiver turned him from his thoughts there was something else here besides him and the Freak.

"Such a strange human." Xander stared, as a tall man wearing a red long coat which belonged in the 17th century walked from the shadows it was frightening. The man was wearing a pair of ugly sunglasses in the dark, but was grinning madly. "To chat with ones killer as he lays dying."

The Freak snarled his eyes wide in fear. "Leave here before I kill you too."

"You are nothing compared to me Freak." Xander watched as the man in red pulled out a long silver gun and pointed it at the Freak.

"You know guns have no effect on vampires besides getting them really mad." Xander warned the strange man.

"My gun is special." The man grinned showing an impressive pair of fangs. "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into internal damnation. Amen."

The next thing Xander knew the Freak was dust. "Wow."

"Your blood smells so pure and I'm sure it taste just as sweet." Xander almost jumped when the man in red appeared in front of him face to face. "Now what should I do with you?"

"Walk away and pretend you never seen me before in your life." Xander asked hopefully wanting to die in peace.

"No, that would be such a waste." The man smirked once again showing his long fangs. "What is your name boy?"

"Xander." Xander gulped when the he saw a pair of red eyes after the man took off his sunglasses.

"Your real name." There was something about the man's eyes that made Xander stare.

"Alexander LaVille Harris." Xander forced himself to look away.

"Tell me Protector of Man do you wish to die?" He asked running a gloved finger over Xander's wound and bringing it to his mouth. Xander could only watched as a long tongue licked the blood from his finger. "I was right your blood is very sweet and so pure. It's been so long since I've tasted something so sweet."

Xander was scared very scared. "No, I don't want to die, but I don't really have a choice bleeding to death here."

The man's laugh was somewhat insane. "You do have a choice Protector of Man. A choice you can only make."

"Who are you?" Xander would be shaking right about now if he weren't already losing too much blood.

"Alucard, your Sire if you wish." Alucard licked the side of Xander's face making Xander whimper. "I can give you a better life then the one you have been living."

"Nope, no, no way." Xander shook his head trying to pull away from the Alucard. "Don't want to be a soulless vampire or Freak. Nope rather die."

Alucard snarled Xander feared for the few minutes of his life that he had left. "I am a No Life King a True Vampire not the worthless ones you have seen in your short life." He grinned and grabbed Xander in his arms. "You will be my Childe and I will forever be at your side."

It sounds great to be wanted by someone. No one ever wanted Xander before. "I am nobody, why do you want me?"

"Little One, you are so much more then your friends and family." Alucard purred holding Xander close. He had seen into this boy's mind and he wanted him knowing what he could become. "Trust me nothing will change your soul will remain the same. You will only be stronger and immortal and so much more powerful. I will teach you all you need to know."

Xander nodded, he really didn't want to die here alone. "Alright."

"Good." Alucard sank his fangs into Xander's neck causing him to flinch as he drank deeply from him. Xander felt his life fading fast when Alucard raised his head and ripped open his wrist with his fangs and held the bleeding wound to Xander's mouth. "Drink deeply and become strong."

Xander drank then all became dark. The last thought that Xander had was that Buffy and the others were going to pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. I need a beta for this fic and the Return of War. If anyone would like the job please let me know. Chapter Two 

Seras was used to seeing her Master do many strange things, but carrying a boy like he was the most priceless thing in the world was not something she thought she would ever see.

"A new servant vampire?" Walter wasn't surprised at all he knew Alucard the best. The vampire had a heart he just preferred to keep it hidden. Walter couldn't really blame him knowing his life as both a human and a No Life King hasn't been easy with being hated by all.

Alucard's grin was somewhat insane. "No Angel of Death, Alexander is my Childe. He's mine always."

"Childe?" Seras has never known of her Master to take a Childe. True he did offer her his blood that one time, but it would have freed her to become her own vampire away from Alucard.

"I have to say you've surprised me Alucard." Walter took a closer look at the newly made vampire that had yet to awaken. "There must be something very special about this boy for you to want him."

"He is pure can't you feel it Death?" Alucard's red eyes were warm almost caring not the usually cold blood red they were used too seeing. "Even turned he still feels so pure."

Walter nodded; he too could feel Alexander's innocence. Unlike Seras the boy had a bit of darkness in his soul that didn't take away from his purity something he had never seen before. "Sir Hellsing wouldn't have approved of this vampire."

"Yes, I know." Alucard's laughed made Seras hair stand on end. There wasn't anything she could say anyway still being held at the Tower of London. "It's time to return to England."

"That isn't such a good idea, Alucard." Hellsing was taken over by others in the Round Table and Walter could not let them get their dirty hands on either Alucard or Seras. "Sir Hellsing ordered us to leave."

"I am no longer her pet, Angel of Death." The seals had been broken and Alucard was now free however Death was his friend and he did respect Integra, which was why she was still living. "It's time to free Hellsing and get our revenge on the Round Table."

"What of your Childe, Alucard." Walter knew better then to fight with the No Life King. Alucard had his mind made up.

"He will come with us." Alucard looked down at the pale face of his Childe. "He will be trained." He smirked wickedly. "The Round Table will not dare to touch what is mine."

Walter wasn't so sure of that after all it was their plan to put Sir Hellsing in the Tower of London to get their hands on Hellsing. Lucky for them the soldiers were very loyal. "Very well vampire if you're sure." Walter went to call the private jet and make sure there was enough human blood stocked. He knew Alexander would be very hungry when he awakes.

Xander groaned and opened his eyes to look right into two pairs of red eyes. "Um, hi?"

"Hungry, Childe?" Alucard asked holding out his wrist. "Eat."

Xander didn't need to be told twice he grabbed the arm and sunk his new fangs into the flesh tasting the powerful blood of his Sire. It was wow he just couldn't explain how it felt to drink the blood of his Sire. The blood was powerful and somewhat bitter, but oh so good.

Alucard pulled his arm away. "Enough, child." He handed Alexander the mug of human blood he prepared.

Xander drank the blood and sat down the mug it was then that he finally noticed the blood girl with red eyes sitting next to his Sire. "Um, so is she my sister?"

"No, the Police girl is my servant." Alucard stood up. "She will tell you what you need to know." With that Alucard disappeared through the floor.

"That will take getting used too." Xander thought it was cool. "Are you able to do that?"

Seras shook her hand and chuckled. "No, but you are able too when he teaches you. I'm Seras Victora."

"Um Xander Harris." Xander smiled a little nervously.

"I thought Master said your name was Alexander." Seras face brighten. "Oh I see Xander is your nickname."

Xander nodded, he knew he was a vampire now remembering what happened last night with the Freak then with Alucard. "Where is Sire?"

"Master is with Walter we are getting ready to leave the states." Seras explained to the new No Life King. "We should be out the door in an hour."

"Where are we?" Xander didn't think they were in Sunnydale anymore.

"Los Angeles." Seras answered handing Xander a mug filled with warm blood. "You must be hungry. Master wants you too eat."

Xander looked down at the blood and felt a little sick. The thought of drinking blood wasn't agreeing with him, but at least it didn't come from a person or he thought it didn't. "Seras where did this blood come from?"

Seras knew what was bothering Xander the same thing that bothered her when she first awaken. "It's blood that was donated, but couldn't be used because of something or other."

"Oh okay." Xander was relieved and drank the blood with his eyes closed, but it didn't taste so bad. "So where are we going?"

"England." Seras began to tell Xander the story about Hellsing and how Sir Hellsing was trapped in the Tower of London and that Walter and Alucard were planning to get her free. "Master and Walter should be back soon."

"We are here already Police Girl." Alucard walked from the shadows this time Xander couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses and he was wearing a wide brim red hat. "Good you are awake Protector of Man."

"What is it with the nick names?" Xander asked blushing when Alucard pulled him into his arms.

"I believe he does it to get on other's nerves Mr. Harris." A tall older man entered the room. He reminded Xander of Giles, graceful, but dangerous. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay and call me Xander." Xander tried to pull away only Alucard wouldn't let him. "Can I call my friends, Sire?"

While Alexander was asleep Alucard entered his mind to find out more about him and didn't like what he saw. His so-called friends treated him like he was useless only good enough to fetch snacks or whatever else they needed. The only one who really seemed to care was the Watcher and the witch. The Slayer only cared about her undead lover that used to be a soulless one, but was cursed with a soul. Alucard knew all about Angelus and the trouble he has caused. Alexander cared about all of his friends except for Angelus.

"Prehaps later first we must see to your training." After Alexander learns to use his new powers then Alucard will let him see his friends. He would love to see their reactions knowing the Zeppo was much more powerful then the Slayer and Angelus. Alucard loved causing mischief. "It's time for us to go."

"Everything is ready and there is a car outside waiting for us." Walter appeared beside Alucard looking down at Xander. "Have you eaten Alexander?"

"Yeah, thanks." Xander stood up he was upset about not calling Willow or the others, but he wouldn't go against his Sire at least not now. "We're leaving now?"

"Yes, the plane is ready." Walter turned to leave followed by Seras.

Alucard smirked at Xander. "Come Childe the fun is just about to begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Integra Winngate Hellsing was a scary woman who knew her own place and how to put others in theirs. Oh yeah, Sir Hellsing would be able to make Angelus look like a harmless puppy when she was angry. Xander knew to stay out of her way unlike his insane Sire whom made it his mission to drive his Master out of her mind. Xander shivered when he remembered the last time Alucard got on Sir Hellsing's bad side. She shot him point range glaring at him the whole time. And she wasn't happy about him making a Childe even if said Childe helped her to be released from the Tower of London.

"An American." Integra's lips curled in distaste at what Alucard's Childe was wearing. "Do all American's dress this bad, Alexander?"

"Nope, just me Sir Hellsing." Xander smiled nervously, Alucard was enjoying his Childe's torture.

Integra fault the urge to beat her head into her desk. Alucard was grinning like a mad man making her want to shoot him again. "Walter will have you fitted with an uniform and take you shopping for regular clothes when you are not on duty. I do not wish to be blinded by your shirts, Alexander."

"I happen to like Alexander's choice of attire, Master." Alucard was leaning against the wall enjoying the look on his Master's face. She was very annoyed.

Integra glared at him coldly. "Don't push me vampire, I am not in the mood."

"Can Sire, come with me?" Xander was hoping to keep Alucard out of her way before something else happens.

"Yes, and keep him out of trouble." Integra had only been out of 'jail' for a few hours and she was already missing the peace and quiet.

Xander nodded grabbed Alucard and started to pull him out of the office being followed by Walter. Integra sighed, leaning back against her chair. "I miss my Tower."

"Xander is very nice Sir Hellsing and he will be good for Master." Seras smiled at her boss.

Integra fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Don't you have something to do?"

"No, I'm done for now." Seras left knowing Sir Hellsing wanted to be alone.

"I believe it's time to find out more about Alexander." Integra picked up her phone. Xander was a friend of the Slayer and that wasn't good not at all. Hellsing and the Watcher's Council were enemies both hated each other with all there being. However she knew Rupert Giles and he was a good man. Yes, it was time to talk to Ripper and find out more about Alucard's Childe.

Giles was worried he hadn't heard from Xander for about two weeks now. Buffy was too busy with Angel and hadn't even noticed that Xander has been gone. Willow was worried and has been trying to find her best friend without any luck. Oz helped as much as he can, but nothing was coming up.

"He can't be dead, Giles." Willow was crying her face pale and tired. That was all she was doing lately crying. "I would know if he was dead."

"We'll find him, Willow." Giles didn't know what else to do. They have looked everywhere and there was no sign of the boy.

"Hey Giles it's for you." Oz held out the phone to the Watcher who took it with a shaking hand knowing it was about Xander.

"Rupert Giles, speaking." Giles eyes widen in shock. "Sir Hellsing what can I do for you?"

"Yes, I know an Alexander Harris, but how do you know of him."

"He was turned?"

"By Alucard?" Giles took off his glasses. "And he's in England?"

Willow stood at Giles side with Oz holding her hand listening as the Watcher talked. "May we speak to him."

"Shopping for new clothes with Walter and the No Life King." There was disbelief in Giles voice. "I see. Yes, I will tell the others and thank you for calling Sir Hellsing. Xander is a wonderful boy and very brave, but I will admit we haven't been treating him well." Giles flinched. "Of course Sir Hellsing I'll send you everything I have on Xander." He hung up the phone a shock look on his face.

Willow grabbed Giles's arm. "What's wrong with Xander."

"Xander is a vampire." Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. "He was turned by Alucard the most powerful creature of this planet."

"What!" Willow couldn't handle it she fainted in Oz's arms. Oz placed her in a chair before turning to Giles. "What do you plan to do about Xander?"

"There is nothing I can do Oz." Giles admitted hating the fact he couldn't help Xander. "Hellsing is not one to cross and neither is Alucard. Xander will be taken care of." Giles hoped Xander was all right. He couldn't go to England at least now. Integra promised Xander would return for a visit. They will just have to wait until that time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my Beta Elleria.**

**Chapter Four:**

No one back home in Sunnydale would have been able to recognize Xander now after two very long months of training how to use his new powers with Alucard and the make over given to him by Seras and Walter. He wore suits mostly in black when he was working as Sir Hellsing's assistant and his hair now went to the middle of his back because of his mideon's powers. Alucard preferred him with long hair so Xander kept it the way it is to please his Sire. Xander now knew how to phase in and out of walls like a ghost and to turn into bats when he needed to get away from danger. He could also turn into a hellhound, but his only has two eyes unlike Alucard's hellhound form. Xander still had a lot to learn, but he had plenty of time since he was immortal.

"It's time Protector of Man." Alucard knew his Childe was ready and his Master agreed.

"Time for what, Sire?" Xander was filing some paperwork for Sir Hellsing, when he wasn't out in the field he helped Walter around the office.

"To return to Sunnydale, only for a visit of course." Alucard watched as a bright smile crossed his Childe's face.

"Really?" Xander had missed his friends and worried about them. He thought it would be at least a year before Alucard would let him see his friends, his Sire was very protective of him. "How long can I stay?"

"A month, and you will take the Police girl with you." Alucard would go himself, however he had a mission to complete first.

Xander nodded still smiling, he had figured Alucard wouldn't let him go to Sunnydale on his own. He expected his Sire to go with him since Alucard never let him from his sight for very long. "When do Seras and I leave, Sire?"

"After you have packed, the Round Table's jet is ready and Seras is waiting for you out front." Alucard brushed a lock of Xander's long hair out of his face. "A place has been set up for you and the Police girl. You both are expected to hunt and kill the soulless demons that roam the Hellmouth and dare to call themselves vampires. I'll will join you after I finish the mission for my Master." It shouldn't take Alucard longer then three days. "Now go and pack."

Xander ran down below to the room he shared with his Sire to pack his clothes. There wasn't one Hawaiian shirt in his closet, Sir Hellsing had all of his old clothes burned in a bon fire the moment he returned from shopping that first day. Now he had expensive black suits and ties, some jeans and silk shirts in different colors. Xander also packed a couple of his Hellsing uniforms for when he went out on patrol. He didn't worry about out his gun or ammo, knowing Walter would have already seen to that. Xander closed his suitcases and carried them upstairs. Sir Hellsing and Alucard were waiting for him by the entrance hall with Seras and Walter.

"You will need this." Integra handed him a cell phone. "An account has been set up for you at the Sunnydale National Bank." She gave him the papers with his account information. "A car will be waiting for you at the airport in Los Angeles."

Xander placed the cell phone and bank papers in the pocket inside of his coat so he wouldn't lose them. "Thank you, Sir Hellsing."

"Go, and I expect both of you to be at your best behavior." Integra glared at both Xander and Seras. They were young and bound to get in some type of trouble, Alucard had created them after all.

"Your weapons have been loaded onto the plane along with enough ammo to last you the month." Walter made sure the vampires would have everything they will need on their trip.

"Thanks, Walter." Seras smiled, she was very excited about going to the states, and she had never been outside of Europe.

"Enjoy yourselves." Alucard's smirk was pure evil. Xander could only guess what was going through his Sire's mind, and he really didn't want to know.

"Call us once a week." Integra liked to keep track of those who worked for her.

"Sure thing, Sir Hellsing." Xander would call twice a week to keep Sir Hellsing from sending troops to check on them.

"Lets go Xander." Seras grabbed Xander by the arm and pulled him out of the door laughing.

Integra knew they would be able to take care of themselves and Alucard would be joining them once he finished an important mission for her. "It's going to be quiet around here with them gone."

"Yes, and boring." Alucard laughed as he phased through the wall behind him.

It was night when Xander and Seras arrived in Sunnydale and at the two-story house Sir Hellsing bought for them to stay in. Xander could see the house was fixed to be vampire friendly. True, the sun couldn't kill them, but it hurt their eyes so they didn't get out during the day much.

"The basement has been set up for us." Seras said from the basement.

"So have the bedrooms upstairs." Sir Hellsing gave them a choice to either sleep in a bed or a coffin. "I pick the Master bedroom."

"That's a good choice plenty of room for you and Master." Seras climbed upstairs to pick her own bedroom.

Xander went into the kitchen and opened the fridge finding it filled with bags of medical blood. Sir Hellsing had thought of everything, there was even food in the house should his friends come and visit. Xander didn't need human food and it made his kind sick.

"So what do you want to do first?" Seras came down the stairs. "Visit your friends or patrol the town?"

"Let's go to the library first." Xander thought it would be better to see the Scooby gang first before going on patrol.

"Lets go then." Seras wanted to meet the Slayer and the others. Sir Hellsing didn't speak well about the Watcher's Council so she wanted to see what was so different about this Slayer's Watcher. Xander nodded following the other mideon out of the house. He was very nervous about meeting his friends after being away for so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Xander's Choice 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Hellsing.**

**Warnings: This has male/male pairings and I don't have a beta. You've been warned.**

**Chapter Five:**

Xander was pushed into the door of the library after standing in front of it for about five minutes. Sera understanding that her friend was nervous decided to give him a little push shoving him in the door. Everyone was there Willow, Buffy, Angel, Oz, and Giles. He even saw Cordelia looking at him in shock until a smirk crossed her face.

"You've cleaned up good loser." Cordelia had to admit Xander looked good in leather. Then she glared up at him. "You're a vampire aren't you?"

"Same old Cordy, never beating around the bush." Xander grinned showing fangs and red eyes. Cordelia, Willow, and Buffy gasp in shock and fear.

Buffy grabbed a stake and was about to rush Xander when Giles grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her back in her chair. "Giles, he's a vampire."

"So is Angel, and I don't see you trying to stake him." Cordelia popped off she wasn't stupid she knew Giles knew what was going on and decided to leave it up to the Watcher. If Xander were evil then Giles would have said something.

"I am a vampire, Buffy." Xander hated seeing the fear in his friend's eyes. Though he did like seeing it in Angel's eyes.

"Xander isn't a soulless demon like the ones you've faced Buffy." Giles voice was serous as he spoke to his Slayer. "Xander is a Mideon as I believe is the young lady standing behind him."

"Sorry I forgot my manners." Xander pulled Seras to his side. "This is Seras she's the servant of my Sire and my friend."

Seras waved shyly and smiled at everyone. "Hi."

"What do you mean Xander isn't a soulless demon?" Buffy only knew of one type of vampire. The ones she dusted every night during patrol. "And what is a Mideon."

"A Mideon is from the line of Dracula." Everyone stopped and stared at Oz. "What I seen the movies."

"You're right however Xander is the Childe of Alucard." Giles watched as Angel's eyes filled with terror. Alucard was very well known for his hatred of the soulless vampires that roamed the world.

"Who is Alucard." Buffy was confused, she thought she knew everything about vampires. She was wrong.

Giles wondered why he was given a Slayer so stupid. "Alucard is Dracula. When Hellsing tricked Dracula and sealed him, he gave the Mideon the name of Alucard. Alucard is the sealed version of Dracula."

"You're Sire is Dracula?" Willow spoke for the first time in shock.

"Why would Dracula choose such a loser like you?" Cordelia said studying her nails like they were more interesting then what was going on around her.

Sera glared at the human while Xander only grinned. He was used to the way Cordelia acted. "Alucard happens to like me, I'm a great Childe."

"You both drive Sir Hellsing up the walls." Sera giggled, she seen how crazy Sire and Childe drove their Master. It was funny to watch at times.

"Hey Willow." Xander walked slowly up to his friend. She still had some fear in her eyes. "I've missed you."

"Xander, you're still my Xander Shaped Friend right?" Willow asked in a soft voice. She didn't know what to think about all of this.

"He's the same Xander you grew up with." Oz told his girlfriend gently.

Willow had tears in her eyes as she threw herself into Xander's arms. "You had us worried buster. Next time don't do that to us."

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter, Willow." Xander pulled back from his friend gently. "Sire couldn't let me leave until I trained how to use and control my powers." He turned to look at Buffy. "How have you been, Buffy."

Buffy only glared at him then turned to her boyfriend to give him so attention. Xander was hurt, but not surprised. He knew this would have happened. Angel was the only vampire she was going to let in her life. It didn't matter that Xander was her friend and helped her fight evil. He was still the Zeppo to her and it hurt.

"You are alone, Xander besides Seras?" Giles thought for sure that Alucard would join his Childe.

"Sire was sent on a mission, he will be joining us in about a day or two." Xander couldn't wait to see Angel's reaction to Alucard. He would have to keep his Sire from killing the lesser vampire. He didn't feel like getting on Buffy's bad side if Alucard killed her boyfriend.

"Let's all have a seat." Giles prayed no fight would break out. Buffy and Angel didn't have a chance with two Mideons. He knew all hell was going to break lose the moment Alucard arrives.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Xander's Choice 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or Hellsing.**

**Chapter Six:**

Alucard gave an insane grin as he watched his Childe from the shadows he has improved so much in just a day. Poor Alexander was helping his friends hunt the soulless ones and he was glaring at the Slayer and her pet demon called Angel. Alucard chuckled at how Angel believed he was a true vampire since he has a soul. To him he was still a demonic demon and needs to be destroyed. The Slayer would of course protect her pet no matter the cost she truly believed she was the star of the show and Alucard was going to love putting her in her rightful place. Alucard knew the truth about the Slayer calling something not even the Watcher's Council knew and would be angered should they ever learn the truth. It all started when the turning of a true vampire went wrong and the creature lost his soul and became a demon. The Slayer was created with one job and that was to destroy the weak soulless creatures and demons. Of course she was no match for Alucard or those he created still he would enjoy seeing her try if only for cheap entertainment. Alucard's grin was pure evil as he turned into his dog form and ran to his Childe knocking him to the ground and licking his face and lips.

"Alucard!" Xander laughed as he tried to push the six-eyed dog away from him. Seras smiled happy at seeing her Master. "Down boy!"

"Move Xander I'll kill that thing." Buffy yelled a stake in her hand as she got ready to attack the demon dog from Hell. Angel watched the hell hound with narrowed eyes, unlike his girlfriend he knew this wasn't a normal demon. Buffy blinked when the dog turned and grinned at her as if it was mocking her. She growled and was ready to attack when Giles stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

Giles sighed, this was getting better and better now he would have to deal with his annoying Slayer and the pet vampire of Hellsing. "There is no need for that Buffy since that thing just happens to be Xander's Sire."

Buffy was now totally confused, she couldn't see how a hellhound could be Xander's Sire. It didn't make any sense at all. "How is Xander's Sire a hell hound?"

"You really are stupid aren't you." Seras couldn't believe this girl was chosen to save the world. It was a good thing she had a Watcher and friends or the world would have been destroyed a long time ago. "The hell hound is my Master, it isn't his true form only one of many."

Xander finally having pushed Alucard off of him stood up with a silly grin on his face. He would never admit it, but he missed his Sire no matter how annoying the true vampire could get. "Maybe you should change to your human form Sire."

Buffy and Willow almost lost their lunch as the hellhound turned into a black spot on the ground. It was interesting to say the least watching the hound turn into human form. Buffy huffed when the creature smirked at her showing a pair of white fangs. "So this is your Sire?"

"Yes, I am the one that turned Alexander." Alucard walked around the Slayer testing her wanting to see her reaction to him. "I am different from the soulless ones you hunt Slayer."

"You're a vampire and the way I see it you can become dust just like any other." Buffy said coldly, there was no way she was going to let this thing get the best of her. She was the Slayer the Chosen one and the way she saw it nothing can stand in her way.

"Buffy that's enough." Giles really needed to have a word with his charge. She had no idea about whom she was talking too. "Alucard isn't the same as the vampires you have fought Buffy and neither is Seras or Xander. If you want to know the truth I don't think Alucard can be killed." Many have tried, but Alucard always seemed to return. The Vatican and the Watcher's Council have tried to kill the No Life King with any success. Giles knew Hellsing also tried to kill Alucard however when he noticed it couldn't be done he caught him instead and used him as a weapon against those of his own kind.

"Everything can be killed Watcher." Alucard sat on a tombstone crossing his long legs and front of him. "I'm just a little harder to kill then most."

Xander rolled his eyes, he knew Alucard could come back from anything having seen how powerful his Sire truly was and wondered if he would ever get that powerful. "That's the understatement of the year."

Alucard turned to Angel watching as he shivered under his glaze. "I see Angelus has gained a soul."

"Don't you go near him." Buffy stepped in front of her boyfriend, something about Xander's Sire was making her radar go crazy. This guy was dangerous and even made the Slayer in her want to run and hide somewhere. So not going to happen. "Angel has a soul now."

"You have a lot to learn about life Slayer." Alucard grabbed Xander by the arm and pulled him close to his side. He wanted his Childe close. "You should know that having a soul doesn't make you good." He's grin was pure evil. "I should know."

"You were the one sent to kill us long ago." Angel remembered coming across Alucard when he was Angelus. He along with Darla, Dru, and Spike had just finished eating when Alucard appeared from the shadows. "You let us go." Two days after was when Angelus was cursed with his soul.

"You weren't worth my time." That and Alucard knew what was going to happen so he decided to let them leave. He could always kill them later if it came down to it.

"Let's talk about this at the library." Giles thought that was the best bet and he needed to get everyone away there was no telling who could come by while they were talking.

"Good idea Mr. Giles." Seras also wanted to get away from this place it gave her the creeps. She didn't like the Hellmouth it made her feel funny and she was sure it had the same effect on Xander, he just hid it better then her.

The only ones that arrived at the library with Giles were Xander, Alucard, Seras, Willow, and Oz. Buffy didn't want to be around Alucard and she knew Willow would tell her everything that went on so she took Angel and headed home. Giles was somewhat grateful for that not really in the mood for an angry Slayer. Alucard sat next to the Watcher and pulled his Childe into his lap watching the red headed witch blush as red as her hair. The werewolf didn't seem to care what was going on around him as he sat next to his girlfriend. Alucard wasn't fooled there was more to the werewolf then he let on.

"How long will you be here, Alucard?" Giles asked hoping it wouldn't be long. He didn't want to deal with the Watcher's Council should they ever learn Hellsing sent Alucard here to the Hellmouth. He had enough problems like it was without adding more.

"Already wanting me gone Watcher?" Alucard chuckled at the look on Giles face. The Watcher was as much fun to annoy as his Master was. "I will be here as long as my Childe plans to stay or Sir Hellsing calls us back."

"Xander isn't going anywhere." Willow spoke up for the first time, she didn't want to lose her friend. True she knew she hadn't been a good friend lately, but that was going to change. "Sunnydale is his home."

"His home is with me Witch." Xander couldn't see his Sire's eyes, but he knew Alucard was angry. "You have no say in his life."

"Willow you must understand that Xander is now Alucard's Childe." Giles placed a hand on her shoulder knowing how afraid she was about losing her friend. "Xander needs his Sire at this time."

Xander was glad that at least Giles understood what was going on. He knew that he would always need Alucard that was never going to change. Willow was glaring at him and he just smiled. When he was human Willow ignored him in favor of Buffy and then Oz. Oh, Xander didn't blame Oz since the werewolf was a good guy and never treated him bad. "You know I'm not the same Xander you once knew Willow. I'm no longer your Zeppo or Doughnut boy."

"You're a better version of the former." Oz has spoken a small smile on his lips.

"I like to think so." Xander smiled at Oz, the werewolf always seemed to be ahead of everyone else.

"Such a smart werewolf." Alucard approved of his Childes friendship with this creature. "You should learn from him Witch."

"I only want what's best for Xander. I don't want to see him hurt." Seras didn't believe a word that came from Willow's mouth. The truth was she didn't want to lose the only person that has been by her side for so long.

Alucard stood up with Xander still close to his side, he had enough of this and his Childe needed to eat. He could smell the hunger on Xander and the way the boy was looking at Willow's neck. It would be best to get away from here for now. "We will be living Watcher. It's time to feed my Childe."

"But we're not finish talking." Willow tried to keep them from leaving.

"We'll return tomorrow night Wills." Xander was tired and wanted to go home, eat, and then spend some time with his Sire. That and he was getting a headache.

Giles was relieved when Xander, Alucard, and Seras left. The No Life King made him nervous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Xander's Choice**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to those that created them I just borrow them for my amusement.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/slash and I have no beta so there are mistakes. This fic is also somewhat AU so if this isn't your thing please don't read.**

**Pairings so far: Alucard/Xander with more later on.**

**Chapter Seven:**

Xander was glad to be back home and away from Buffy and Angel. It shoulder be enough that Willow, Cordy, Oz, and Giles accept his vampire self, but it wasn't enough. It was hurtful to Xander that Buffy accepted Angel knowing he had killed more innocents then even the Watcher's Council could keep track of and yet she couldn't accept Xander. Xander never had taken an innocent life human or otherwise and she still treated him like he was beneath her notice. Then again Buffy always treated him that way so maybe it was because he was beneath her notice or she just didn't give a dang about him. Xander sighed and sat at the edge of his bed wishing the month was already over with so they could return to England and he wouldn't have to face Buffy or Angel anymore. Xander was taken from his thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him pulling him against a strong wide chest. Xander closed his eyes in pleasure and leaned back against his Sire. Usually Xander would be all freaked out about being in the arms of another man. Maybe it was because Xander was a True Vampire now and he had a very strong unbreakable connection to Alucard. Xander felt safe and loved by his Sire and he knew he would never be abandon or left behind.

"You should not allow the Slayer or the soulless one to bother you my Childe." Alucard ran a clawed hand through Xander's thick dark brown hair. "She and her pet are not worthy of our time Alexander." The Slayer would soon see the mistakes she is making by pushing Xander away. Angelus didn't love the Slayer like he believed himself to be. Alucard saw into the creature's dead heart and knew who he really longed for and it wasn't the Slayer.

Xander nodded and looked up at Alucard smiling pleased at what was seeing. Alucard wasn't wearing that old long red coat or hat and he was also glad to see the sunglasses were gone too. Xander liked seeing his Sire like this all relaxed and being able to see his blood red eyes. Some would find the blood red eyes unnerving with the way they could see straight into your soul, but not Xander he loved those eyes and how they could see into one's soul. Xander knew Alucard saw into Buffy's soul, but he still had hoped his friend was still in there somewhere. "Buffy was a good friend Sire and she wasn't always like this its Angel's fault that she changed"

"No my sweet Protector it's not the soulless' fault." Alucard spoke firmly maybe a little harshly to make Xander realize the Slayer was no longer the friend she may have once been. "The Slayer acts on her own there is no one forcing her to treat you or the rest of your friends the way she does."

As much as Xander would have liked to deny Alucard's words he knew his Sire was right. Then again Xander has never seen his Sire wrong before that must drive Sir Hellsing crazy. A small smile crossed Xander's face as he looked up into his Sire's face. Driving Sir Hellsing crazy may be the main reason why Alucard always proved himself right. "You are Sire and I'll take it too heart."

"And now it's time to eat." Alucard said five seconds before there was a knock on the door. Xander frowned he didn't notice Seras on the other side of the door. Alucard only chuckled lightly ruffling his Childe's hair. "Your senses are still growing Alexander soon yours will be caught up with Seras." He turned his attention to the door. "Come in Police Girl."

Seras entered the room a happy grin on her face as she carried a tray holding four blood packets, a wine glass, and a plain black cup. She sat the tray on the night stand closest to the bed. "I brought extra blood Master knowing you and Xander must be very hungry."

"Well done Police Girl." Alucard grabbed a blood packet ripping off the top with his teeth and drank the blood right out of the bag and he did it all in under ten seconds. He reached out grabbed a second bad and did the same.

"Thanks Seras." Xander smiled at his blonde friend considering Seras to be a sister even if she wasn't a Childe of Alucard only a servant. Still smiling he took one of the blood packets opened it and poured the blood into the plain black cup.

Seras smiled and waved on hand before grabbing the tray and leaving the room. Her show was still on and she didn't want to miss the last of it. American television sure was interesting and she enjoyed watching the dramas. Xander sat his empty cup on the night stand after the door shut behind Seras. Xander brushing a hand through his hair turned his attention to Alucard. "Are you really going to stay the month with us Sire?"

"Yes unless I'm called back to England by my Master." Alucard lay down on the bed using his arms as pillows. He watched closely as Xander changed out of his clothes into a pair of red shorts and a white T-shirt with the words 'Bite Me' on it and he just happened to like that little saying.

"Sire there was something I wanted to ask you for awhile now?" Xander crawled under the blanket to Alucard's side.

Alucard raised an eyebrow already knowing what his Childe wanted to ask him. "Why do I serve Hellsing when she has no control over me?"

"I wish you would quit reading my mind Sire, but yes that's what I wanted to know." Xander turned on his side facing Alucard. "I mean you have your full powers back and yet Sire you still do as Sir Hellsing commands."

"The Hellsing family never had me sealed Alexander so I never lost any of my power. I only allowed them to believe they had me under their control because it amused me." Alucard took one arm from under his head and wrapped it around Xander pulling him closer to his body. "Later on I stayed because I respected the Hellsing family and then I made a promise to Sir Hellsing's father to stay and protect her until she dies. We all know the Hellsing line will die with her when she passes on."

It was true Sir Helling wasn't the marrying type and there was also the fact she liked women better than men. "Then what will we do after Sir Hellsing passes on?"

Alucard laughed looking at Xander with a smirk crossing his face. He knew the boy would keep him amused. The No Life King knew he made a great choice making Alexander a Childe instead of a servant. "We'll figure it out when the time comes Childe and hopefully that won't be for a very long time."

"Me too Sire me too." Xander yawned sleepily closing his eyes and falling asleep. It was still too early for a vampire to go to bed, but he had a long day and he didn't think Alucard cared.

Alucard watched as Alexander slept as plans passed through his head. He needed to get the soulless one away from the Slayer. Alucard's smirk turned pure evil as memories from the past flashed through his mind. Angelus despite his Sire getting in his way cared for and trained his grand Childe William since his Childe Drucilla was insane and couldn't even take care of herself. The True Vampire hated the creatures that dared called themselves vampires. Alucard hated them much more than he did freaks, but for this one time he will take one in.


End file.
